


So Fated a Wartable Ships Them

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Mingxia Jiang, Raven Cross, Raven is a dork and a disaster, Shared Verse, This is only the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: Sometimes all that's needed for something to spark is a little push. Or in my case my own clumsy arse tripping on the leg of a wartable.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	So Fated a Wartable Ships Them

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna write this bad boy from Raven’s perspective (first person POV) similarly to how LbR (Let's be Reasonable) is written from Ming’s. Does include @inkblood-mistrieu’s girl Mingxia Jiang, though somewhat briefly.

I couldn’t help but sigh as I watched the snow fall over Coerthas, being reminded of the harsh and endless winter my home was forced to endure since the Calamity.

My companions Mingxia and Foulques were snickering about something and I heard a grumble from Alphinaud about the cold as we pressed forward into Camp Dragonhead. The knights were wary but upon showing a knight my letter of introduction from Francel, he led us into the main structure, where it was warm and somewhat spacious, a wartable in the center of the room and a desk towards the back.

And by the _Fury_ the elezen knight sitting at that desk was a beautiful man.

Pale blue hair that hung in his brilliant eyes the color of star sapphires, and possibly shined like them too when he smiled. Simple black ear clasps decorated his ears, and even under his mail and warm winter gear I had a feeling he was incredibly well built and strong.

He welcomed us with a bright smile and I had a feeling I swooned, though I really hope I didn’t show it. His smile lit up the whole room and his voice was music to my own ears.

Also I was absolutely right about his eyes. Gods he is beautiful...

I remembered that I had the letter and made myself walk forward, full intent to make myself as dignified as I could despite my less than pure thoughts of the gorgeous lord of the outpost, but my foot caught on the leg of the wartable and I felt myself face plant into the stone floor.

Shouts of “Are you alright??” echoed throughout the main room and I think a chair moved? I couldn’t tell amidst the pounding in my head.

There was a snickering from next to me, whom I guessed was Foulques as he said something along the lines of “Lost your legs there, princess? Or perhaps you are in want of a third to stand on?” to which I replied with a crude gesture.

I heard Ming yelp with a “Are you hurt??”

“Only my pride.” I groaned and waved my hand dismissively at her.

She seemed to accept this but I soon felt someone’s gloved fingers under my chin to lift my head up and I found myself staring into the selfsame star sapphire eyes I was admiring earlier.

I felt intense heat rushing to my cheeks, he was far too close but he kept a firm touch on my chin, turning my head slightly in different directions before giving a satisfied smile and letting me go.

“Thank goodness you didn’t break your nose, that was quite a tumble you took my lady. The snow and ice of this region have claimed many a traveller’s dignity.” The man, Haurchefant, states.

 _He has a name Raven, he is a person, fucking use it!_ I hear my brain screaming at me.

I gulp as he takes my hands and helps me stand. "Ah, it’s- ah, the-the cold, I’m-I’m afraid I am...unused to it. We have been on the road for a while. N-no need to worry about a clumsy lady like me, ahaha…”

He smiles and brushes his lips across my knuckles, making me blush harder. “Nonsense my lady, please sit by the hearth and rest. ‘Tis quite late and you and your companions have traveled far.”

I couldn’t help but smile, he’s sweet as he is handsome but I soon remembered why we were here in the first place. “That would be wonderful, thank you my lord, though I was given instruction to give you this from Lord Francel.”

I passed him the letter and it was as if a switch had been flicked, the light in his eyes seemed to dull and his smile dropped from his face.

I hate that I had to do that to him.

I frowned as he puts his frustrations aside to give his orders to both his knights and to us, though he still offered us somewhere to rest.

“I pray everyone will find their rooms without too much trouble.” He says, and I caught the slight teasing in his voice and I felt myself blushing again. He knew how to tease, and I could hear the snickering from my friends.

_By the Fury why in the seven hells do I have to be here on business..._

**Author's Note:**

> Ye gods Raven is a fucking disaster around someone she finds attractive... Also yes Raven absolutely flipped Foulques off, she's embarrassed that she tripped and fell on her face in front of a really hot knight and he has the nerve to laugh at her?
> 
> Oh wait, it's Foulques.


End file.
